


kiss me before you leave me?

by cactusboob



Category: Ferris Bueller's Day Off (1986)
Genre: Character Study, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Out of Character, Requited Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:29:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22738807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cactusboob/pseuds/cactusboob
Summary: It's a give and take relationship they've got going.☆He's been told, multiple times, that he's good at breaking hearts.
Relationships: Ferris Bueller/Cameron Frye
Comments: 6
Kudos: 61





	1. New York, Wisconsin, Where Shall I Go?

**Author's Note:**

> im not 100% sure but Cameron is sorta out of character

𝖨𝗍'𝗌 𝖺 𝗀𝗂𝗏𝖾 𝖺𝗇𝖽 𝗍𝖺𝗄𝖾 𝗋𝖾𝗅𝖺𝗍𝗂𝗈𝗇𝗌𝗁𝗂𝗉 𝗍𝗁𝖾𝗒'𝗏𝖾 𝗀𝗈𝗍 𝗀𝗈𝗂𝗇𝗀. Cameron 𝗀𝗂𝗏𝖾𝗌, Ferris 𝗍𝖺𝗄𝖾𝗌. 𝖧𝖾 𝗍𝖺𝗄𝖾𝗌, 𝖺𝗇𝖽 𝗍𝖺𝗄𝖾𝗌, 𝖺𝗇𝖽 Cameron 𝗅𝖾𝗍'𝗌 𝗁𝗂𝗆. 𝖫𝖾𝗍'𝗌 𝗁𝗂𝗆 𝖻𝖾𝖼𝖺𝗎𝗌𝖾 Ferris 𝗁𝖺𝗌 𝖺𝗅𝗐𝖺𝗒𝗌 𝗁𝖺𝖽 𝗍𝗁𝗂𝗌 𝗐𝖾𝗂𝗋𝖽 𝗁𝗈𝗅𝖽 𝗈𝗏𝖾𝗋 𝗁𝗂𝗆, 𝗌𝗂𝗇𝖼𝖾 𝖿𝗈𝗋𝖾𝗏𝖾𝗋. 𝖫𝖾𝗍'𝗌 him 𝖻𝖾𝖼𝖺𝗎𝗌𝖾 𝗁𝖾 𝗐𝖺𝗇𝗍𝗌 𝗍𝗈, 𝖿𝖾𝖾𝗅𝗌 𝗅𝗂𝗄𝖾 𝗁𝖾 𝗁𝖺𝗌 𝗍𝗈. 

(𝖧𝗈𝗐 𝖼𝗈𝗎𝗅𝖽 𝗁𝖾 𝗇𝗈𝗍?)

Ferris 𝗌𝖺𝗒𝗌 𝗃𝗎𝗆𝗉, Cameron, reluctantly, 𝗌𝖺𝗒𝗌, 𝗁𝗈𝗐 𝗁𝗂𝗀𝗁? 𝖳𝗁𝖺𝗍'𝗌 𝗁𝗈𝗐 𝗍𝗁𝖾𝗒 𝗐𝗈𝗋𝗄. 𝖳𝗁𝖺𝗍'𝗌 𝖺𝗅𝗐𝖺𝗒𝗌 𝖻𝖾𝖾𝗇 -𝖺𝗇𝖽 𝖺𝗅𝗐𝖺𝗒𝗌 𝗐𝗂𝗅𝗅 𝖻𝖾- 𝗁𝗈𝗐 𝗍𝗁𝖾𝗒 𝗐𝗈𝗋𝗄. 𝖥𝗈𝗋𝖾𝗏𝖾𝗋 𝖺𝗇𝖽 𝖺𝗅𝗐𝖺𝗒𝗌- 𝗎𝗇𝗍𝗂𝗅 𝗍𝗁𝖾 𝖾𝗇𝖽. 

("𝖡𝖾𝗌𝗍 𝖿𝗋𝗂𝖾𝗇𝖽𝗌 𝖿𝗈𝗋𝖾𝗏𝖾𝗋!" 𝖠 𝗉𝗎𝖽𝗀𝗒, 𝖿𝗈𝗎𝗋 𝗒𝖾𝖺𝗋 𝗈𝗅𝖽 Ferris h𝖺𝖽 𝖽𝖾𝖼𝗅𝖺𝗋𝖾𝖽.)

𝖳𝗁𝖾𝗒'𝗋𝖾 𝗉𝗅𝖺𝗒𝗂𝗇𝗀 𝖺 𝗋𝖾𝖽𝗎𝗇𝖽𝖺𝗇𝗍 𝗀𝖺𝗆𝖾 𝗈𝖿 𝗍𝗂𝗉-𝗍𝗈𝖾. 𝖸𝗈𝗎 𝗉𝗅𝖺𝗒 𝗅𝗂𝗄𝖾 𝗍𝗁𝗂𝗌, 𝗈𝗇𝖾 𝗌𝗍𝖾𝗉 𝖿𝗈𝗋𝗐𝖺𝗋𝖽, 𝗍𝗐𝗈 𝗌𝗍𝖾𝗉𝗌 𝖻𝖺𝖼𝗄. 𝖮𝗋, 𝖺𝗍𝗅𝖾𝖺𝗌𝗍 Cameron 𝗂𝗌. 𝖧𝖾'𝗌 𝗇𝗈𝗍 𝗌𝗈 𝗌𝗎𝗋𝖾 𝖺𝖻𝗈𝗎𝗍 Ferris, 𝗍𝗁𝗈𝗎𝗀𝗁. 

𝖧𝖾 𝗀𝗋𝗂𝗇𝗌 𝖺𝗇𝖽 𝖻𝖾𝖺𝗋𝗌 𝗂𝗍 𝖺𝗇𝖽 𝗄𝖾𝖾𝗉𝗌 𝗁𝖺𝗇𝗀𝗂𝗇' 𝗂𝗇 𝗍𝗁𝖾𝗋𝖾. 𝖠𝗇𝖽 𝗈𝗍𝗁𝖾𝗋 𝗂𝗇𝗌𝗉𝖺𝗋𝖺𝗍𝗂𝗈𝗇𝖺𝗅 𝗆𝖺𝗅𝖺𝗋𝗄𝗒. 

𝖧𝖾 𝗀𝗂𝗏𝖾𝗌, Ferris 𝗍𝖺𝗄𝖾𝗌. 𝖧𝖾 𝗍𝖺𝗄𝖾𝗌 𝖺 𝗌𝗍𝖾𝗉 𝖿𝗈𝗋𝗐𝖺𝖽, Ferris 𝗉𝗎𝗌𝗁𝖾𝗌 𝗁𝗂𝗆 𝖻𝖺𝖼𝗄 𝖻𝗒 𝗍𝗐𝗈. 𝖳𝗁𝗂𝗌 𝗂𝗌 𝗁𝗈𝗐 𝗍𝗁𝖾𝗒 𝗐𝗈𝗋𝗄. 𝖦𝗂𝗏𝖾, 𝗍𝖺𝗄𝖾, 𝗌𝗍𝖾𝗉, 𝖻𝖺𝖼𝗄. 𝖳𝗁𝖺𝗍'𝗌 𝗁𝗈𝗐 𝗂𝗍 𝗀𝗈𝖾𝗌.

☆◇☆

Ferris 𝗂𝗌 𝗏𝗂𝗏𝗂𝖽. 𝖡𝗋𝗂𝗀𝗁𝗍, 𝗐𝗂𝗅𝖽. 𝖧𝖾 𝗂𝗌 𝗇𝖾𝗈𝗇 𝖼𝗈𝗅𝗈𝗋𝗌 𝖺𝗇𝖽 𝗌𝗁𝖺𝗋𝗉 𝖾𝖽𝗀𝖾𝗌. 𝖭𝖾𝗐 𝗒𝖾𝖺𝗋𝗌 𝖺𝗇𝖽 𝖩𝗎𝗅𝗒 4𝗍𝗁 𝗆𝖺𝗌𝗁𝖾𝖽 𝗍𝗈𝗀𝖾𝗍𝗁𝖾𝗋. Ferris 𝗂𝗌 𝖭𝖾𝗐 𝖸𝗈𝗋𝗄.

𝖠𝗇𝖽 𝖢am𝖾ron? Cameron 𝗂𝗌 𝖶𝗂𝗌𝖼𝗈𝗇𝗌𝗂𝗇. 𝖯𝗅𝖺𝗂𝗇, 𝗍𝖺𝗆𝖾. 𝖧𝖾 𝗂𝗌 𝖻𝖾𝗂𝗀𝖾 𝖺𝗇𝖽 𝗍𝖺𝗇 𝖺𝗇𝖽 𝗀𝗋𝖺𝗒. 𝖬𝗈𝗇𝖽𝖺𝗒 𝖺𝗇𝖽 𝖳𝗎𝖾𝗌𝖽𝖺𝗒 𝖺𝗅𝗅 𝗂𝗇 𝗈𝗇𝖾. 𝖧𝖾 𝗂𝗌 𝖶𝗂𝗌𝖼𝗈𝗇𝗌𝗂𝗇 𝖺𝗇𝖽 Ferris 𝗂𝗌 𝖭𝖾𝗐 𝖸𝗈𝗋𝗄 𝖺𝗇𝖽 𝗁𝗂𝗌 𝗆𝗈𝗆 𝖽𝗂𝖽 𝖺𝗅𝗐𝖺𝗒𝗌 𝗌𝖺𝗒," 𝖮𝗉𝗉𝗈𝗌𝗂𝗍𝖾𝗌 𝖺𝗍𝗍𝗋𝖺𝖼𝗍, Cam. 𝖫𝗂𝗄𝖾 𝗆𝖺𝗀𝗇𝖾𝗍𝗌!"

☆◇☆

"Come on, Cam, it'll be fun!" Ferris sounds excited. So excited. 

"You call getting expelled fun?" His voice cracks. He's Wisconsin.

"We're not gonna get expelled, Cameron!" Ferris smiles that patented Ferris smile and Cameron knows what it feels like to be in love.

It feels like all your insides are going to the bottom of your body, but worse. It's a good feeling. 

Cameron sighs and says, "Fine," and he is Wisconsin and Ferris is New York and maybe, just maybe, that's okay.

  
  
  



	2. 𝖮𝖿 𝖧𝗎𝗆𝖺𝗇𝗌 𝖺𝗇𝖽 𝖲𝗎𝗉𝖾𝗋𝗁𝖾𝗋𝗈𝖾𝗌.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 𝖴𝗁, 𝖿𝖾𝗋𝗋𝗂𝗌 𝖺𝗅𝗌𝗈 𝗈𝗎𝗍 𝗈𝖿 𝖼𝗁𝖺𝗋𝖺𝖼𝗍𝖾𝗋 𝖺𝗇𝖽 𝗎𝗁 𝗍𝗁𝖾 𝖽𝗈𝗈𝖽𝗅𝖾 𝗍𝗁𝗂𝗇𝗀 𝗂𝗌 𝗇𝗈𝗍 𝖼𝖺𝗇𝗇𝗈𝗇

𝖧𝖾'𝗌 𝖻𝖾𝖾𝗇 𝗍𝗈𝗅𝖽, 𝗆𝗎𝗅𝗍𝗂𝗉𝗅𝖾 𝗍𝗂𝗆𝖾𝗌, 𝗍𝗁𝖺𝗍 𝗁𝖾'𝗌 𝗀𝗈𝗈𝖽 𝖺𝗍 𝖻𝗋𝖾𝖺𝗄𝗂𝗇𝗀 𝗁𝖾𝖺𝗋𝗍𝗌. 𝖧𝖾'𝗌 𝗉𝗋𝗈𝖻𝖺𝗅𝗒 𝗇𝖾𝗏𝖾𝗋 𝗁𝖺𝖽 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝗁𝖾𝖺𝗋𝗍 𝖻𝗋𝗈𝗄𝖾𝗇. 𝖠𝗇𝖽, 𝗒𝖾𝖺𝗁. 𝖳𝗁𝖺𝗍 𝗂𝗌 𝘵𝘦𝘤𝘩𝘯𝘪𝘤𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝗍𝗋𝗎𝖾, 𝗂𝖿 𝗒𝗈𝗎 𝖽𝗈𝗇'𝗍 𝖼𝗈𝗎𝗇𝗍 𝖢𝖺𝗆𝖾𝗋𝗈𝗇.

𝖢𝖺𝗆𝖾𝗋𝗈𝗆 𝗐𝗁𝗈 𝗀𝗅𝗂𝖽𝖾𝗌, 𝗂𝗌 𝗉𝗋𝖾𝖼𝗂𝗌𝖾 𝖺𝗇𝖽 𝖿𝗅𝗎𝗂𝖽. 𝖲𝗆𝗈𝗈𝗍𝗁 𝖺𝗇𝖽 𝗌𝗈𝖿𝗍 𝖺𝗇𝖽 𝗌𝗂𝗅𝗄𝗒. 𝖠𝗇𝖽 𝖥𝖾𝗋𝗋𝗂𝗌? 𝖧𝖾 𝖾𝗇𝖽𝗌 𝗎𝗉 𝗀𝖾𝗍𝗍𝗂𝗆𝗀 𝗍𝗈 𝖾𝗑𝖼𝗂𝗍𝖾𝖽 𝖺𝗇𝖽 𝗌𝗍𝗎𝗆𝖻𝗅𝗂𝗇𝗀 𝗈𝗏𝖾𝗋 𝗁𝗂𝗌 𝗈𝗐𝗇 𝖿𝖾𝖾𝗍, 𝗀𝖾𝗍𝗍𝗂𝗇𝗀 𝖺𝗅𝗅 𝗍𝖺𝗇𝗀𝗅𝖾𝖽 𝗎𝗉.

𝖢𝖺𝗆𝖾𝗋𝗈𝗆 𝗀𝗅𝗂𝖽𝖾𝗌 𝖺𝗇𝖽 𝗁𝖾 𝗀𝖾𝗍𝗌 𝗍𝖺𝗇𝗀𝗅𝖾𝖽. 𝖱𝗂𝗀𝗁𝗍.

𝖥𝖾𝗋𝗋𝗂𝗌 𝗎𝗌𝖾𝖽 𝗍𝗈 𝗍𝗁𝗂𝗇𝗄 𝗍𝗁𝖺𝗍 𝗁𝖾 𝗐𝖺𝗌 𝗍𝗁𝖾 𝗌𝗎𝗉𝖾𝗋𝗁𝖾𝗋𝗈. 𝖳𝗁𝖾 𝗈𝗇𝖾 𝗐𝗁𝗈 𝗌𝗐𝗈𝗈𝗉𝗌 𝗂𝗇, 𝗌𝖺𝗏𝖾𝗌 𝗍𝗁𝖾 𝖽𝖺𝗒, 𝗀𝖾𝗍𝗌 𝗍𝗁𝖾 𝗀𝗂𝗋𝗅. 𝖠𝗇𝖽 𝖢𝖺𝗆𝖾𝗋𝗈𝗇 𝗐𝖺𝗌 𝗍𝗁𝖾 𝗌𝗂𝖽𝖾𝗄𝗂𝖼𝗄. 𝖳𝗁𝖾 𝖼𝗈𝗆𝗂𝖼 𝗋𝖾𝗅𝗂𝖾𝖿, 𝗍𝗁𝖾 𝖻𝗎𝗆𝖻𝗅𝖾𝗋, 𝗍𝗁𝖾 𝖽𝖺𝗆𝗌𝖾𝗅 𝗈𝗆 𝗍𝗁𝖾 𝖽𝗂𝗌𝗍𝗋𝖾𝗌𝗌. 𝖱𝖾𝖼𝖾𝗇𝗍𝗅𝗒, 𝗁𝖾'𝗌 𝗌𝗍𝖺𝗋𝗍𝖾𝖽 𝗍𝗁𝗂𝗇𝗄𝗂𝗇𝗀 𝗍𝗁𝖺𝗍 𝗁𝖾'𝗌 𝗀𝗈𝗍 𝗂𝗍 𝖿𝖺𝗇𝗍𝗂𝗌𝗍𝖺𝖼𝗍𝗂𝖼𝗅𝗒 𝖺𝗇𝖽 𝗁𝗂𝗅𝖺𝗋𝗂𝗈𝗎𝗌𝗅𝗒 𝘸𝘳𝘰𝘯𝘨.

𝖨𝗍'𝖺 𝗍𝗁𝖾 𝖿𝗂𝗋𝗌𝗍 𝖽𝖺𝗒 𝗈𝖿 𝖾𝗂𝗀𝗁𝗍𝗁 𝗀𝗋𝖺𝖽𝖾 𝗍𝗁𝖾 𝖿𝗂𝗋𝗌𝗍 𝗍𝗂𝗆𝖾 𝗍𝗁𝗂𝗌 𝗍𝗁𝗈𝗎𝗀𝗁𝗍 𝗁𝗂𝗍𝗌 𝗁𝗂𝗆. 𝖧𝖾 𝗃𝗎𝗌𝗍 𝗀𝗈𝗍𝗍𝖾𝗇 𝗂𝗇 𝗍𝗋𝗈𝗎𝖻𝗅𝖾 𝖿𝗈𝗋 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝖺𝗇𝖽 𝖢𝖺𝗆𝖾𝗋𝗈𝗇, 𝗐𝗂𝗍𝗁 𝖺𝗅𝗅 𝗈𝖿 𝗁𝗂𝗌 𝖺𝗐𝗄𝗐𝖺𝗋𝖽 𝖻𝗈𝗒𝗂𝗌𝗁𝗇𝖾𝗌𝗌, 𝗁𝖺𝖽 𝗌𝖺𝗂𝖽, "𝗈𝗈𝗉𝗌, 𝗍𝗁𝖺𝗍 𝗐𝖺𝗌 𝗆𝖾." 𝖺𝗇𝖽 𝗍𝗁𝖾 𝗍𝖾𝖺𝖼𝗁𝖾𝗋, 𝗉𝗋𝖾𝗌𝗎𝗆𝖻𝖺𝗅𝗒 𝗍𝖺𝗄𝖾𝗇 𝖺𝖻𝖺𝖼𝗄 𝖻𝗒 𝗃𝗎𝗌𝗍 𝗁𝗈𝗐 𝗍𝗋𝗎𝗌𝗍𝗂𝗇𝗀 𝖺𝗇𝖽 𝘣𝘰𝘺𝘪𝘴𝘩 𝖢𝖺𝗆 𝗅𝗈𝗈𝗄𝖾𝖽, 𝗁𝖺𝖽 𝖻𝖾𝗅𝗂𝖾𝗏𝖾𝖽 𝗁𝗂𝗆.

𝖢𝖺𝗆𝖾𝗋𝗈𝗇 𝗁𝖺𝖽 𝗃𝗎𝗌𝗍 𝗌𝖺𝗏𝖾𝖽 𝗁𝗂𝗆. 𝖥𝖾𝗋𝗋𝗂𝗌 𝗁𝖺𝖽 𝖿𝗅𝖺𝗌𝗁𝖾𝖽 𝗁𝗂𝗆 𝖺 𝗀𝗋𝗂𝗇 𝖺𝗇𝖽 𝗍𝗁𝗈𝗎𝗀𝗁𝗍, '𝗁𝗎𝗁'.

𝖶𝗁𝖾𝗇𝖾𝗏𝖾𝗋 𝗁𝖾'𝗌 𝗇𝖾𝗋𝗏𝗈𝗎𝗌, 𝖢𝖺𝗆𝖾𝗋𝗈𝗇 𝖽𝗈𝗈𝖽𝗅𝖾𝗌. 𝖧𝖾 𝖽𝗈𝗈𝖽𝗅𝖾𝗌 𝗈𝗇 𝗁𝗂𝗆𝗌𝖾𝗅𝖿, 𝗁𝗂𝗌 𝖼𝗅𝗈𝗍𝗁𝖾𝗌, 𝘍𝘦𝘳𝘳𝘪𝘴. 𝖨𝗍 𝗋𝖺𝗋𝖾𝗅𝗒 𝖾𝗏𝖾𝗋 𝗀𝖾𝗍𝗌 𝗍𝗈 𝗍𝗁𝖺𝗍 𝗉𝗈𝗂𝗇𝗍 𝖻𝗎𝗍, 𝗐𝗁𝖾𝗇 𝗂𝗍 𝖽𝗈𝖾𝗌, 𝗍𝗁𝗂𝗌 _𝖿𝖾𝖾𝗅𝗂𝗇𝗀_ 𝗌𝖾𝗍𝗍𝗅𝖾𝗌 𝗂𝗇 𝖥𝖾𝗋𝗋𝗂𝗌' 𝖼𝗁𝖾𝗌𝗍 𝖺𝗇𝖽, 𝗐𝗁𝗂𝗅𝖾 𝗂𝗍 𝖿𝖾𝖾𝗅𝗌 𝘸𝘦𝘪𝘳𝘥, 𝗁𝖾 𝗌𝗍𝗂𝗅𝗅 𝗅𝗂𝗄𝖾𝗌 𝗂𝗍. 𝖫𝗂𝗄𝖾𝗌 𝗂𝗍 𝖺𝗅𝗈𝗍, 𝗂𝗇 𝖿𝖺𝖼𝗍.

𝖤𝗏𝖾𝗋𝗒𝗈𝗇𝖾 𝗏𝖾𝗂𝗐𝗌 𝖥𝖾𝗋𝗋𝗂𝗌 𝖺𝗌 𝗍𝗁𝖾 𝗁𝖺𝗉𝗉𝗒-𝗀𝗈-𝗅𝗎𝖼𝗄𝗒 𝗉𝗋𝖾𝗍𝗍𝗒 𝖻𝗈𝗒 𝗐𝗂𝗍𝗁𝗈𝗎𝗍 𝖺 𝖼𝖺𝗋𝖾 𝗂𝗇 𝖺 𝗐𝗈𝗋𝗅𝖽. 𝖢𝖺𝗆𝖾𝗋𝗈𝗇 𝗏𝗂𝖾𝗐𝗌 𝖽𝗂𝖿𝖿𝖾𝗋𝖾𝗇𝗍, 𝖺𝗍𝗅𝖾𝖺𝗌𝗍 𝗁𝖾 𝗍𝗁𝗂𝗇𝗄𝗌 𝗌𝗈. 𝖲𝗎𝗋𝖾, 𝗌𝗈𝗆𝖾𝗍𝗂𝗆𝖾𝗌 𝖽𝗈𝖾𝗌𝗇'𝗍 𝗐𝖺𝗇𝗍 𝗍𝗈 𝗀𝗈 𝖺𝗅𝗈𝗇𝗀 𝗐𝗂𝗍𝗁 𝗁𝗂𝗌 𝗉𝗅𝖺𝗇𝗌 𝖻𝗎𝗍, 𝗈𝗇𝖾 𝗍𝗂𝗆𝖾, 𝗐𝗁𝖾𝗇 𝗂𝗍 𝗐𝖺𝗌 𝖾𝗑𝗍𝗋𝖾𝗆𝖾𝗅𝗒 𝗅𝖺𝗍𝖾 𝖺𝗇𝖽 𝖢𝖺𝗆 𝗐𝖺𝗌 𝗌𝗍𝖺𝗒𝗂𝗇𝗀 𝗈𝗏𝖾𝗋 𝗁𝖾 𝗌𝖺𝗂𝖽," 𝗒'𝗄𝗇𝗈𝗐, 𝖥𝖾𝗋𝗋𝗂𝗌, 𝗐𝗂𝗍𝗁 𝗍𝗁𝖾 𝗋𝗂𝗀𝗁𝗍 𝗍𝗈𝗈𝗅𝗌, 𝖨 𝗍𝗁𝗂𝗇𝗄 𝗒𝗈𝗎 𝖼𝗈𝗎𝗅𝖽 𝖼𝗁𝖺𝗇𝗀𝖾 𝗍𝗁𝖾 𝗐𝗈𝗋𝗅𝖽." 

𝖧𝖾'𝖽 𝗅𝗂𝗄𝖾 𝗍𝗈 𝖻𝖾𝗅𝗂𝖾𝗏𝖾 𝗁𝗂𝗆 𝖻𝗎𝗍, 𝗁𝖾 𝗄𝗇𝗈𝗐'𝗌 𝗁𝖾 𝖼𝖺𝗇'𝗍. 𝖧𝖾'𝗌 𝗃𝗎𝗌𝗍 𝖥𝖾𝗋𝗋𝗂𝗌.

𝖲𝗅𝗈𝖺𝗇𝖾 𝖯𝖾𝗍𝖾𝗋𝗌𝗈𝗇 𝗈𝗇𝖼𝖾 𝗍𝗈𝗅𝖽 𝗁𝗂𝗆 𝗍𝗁𝖺𝗍, 𝖾𝗏𝖾𝗇 𝖺𝖿𝗍𝖾𝗋 𝗄𝗇𝗈𝗐𝗂𝗇𝗀 -𝖺𝗇𝖽 𝖾𝗏𝖾𝗇 𝘥𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨- 𝗁𝗂𝗆 𝖿𝗈𝗋 𝘺𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘴, 𝗌𝗁𝖾 𝗌𝗍𝗂𝗅𝗅 𝖼𝖺𝗇'𝗍 𝗏𝗂𝖾𝗐 𝗁𝗂𝗆 𝖺𝗌 𝖺 𝗁𝗎𝗆𝖺𝗇.

𝖠𝗇𝖽, 𝗒𝖾𝖺𝗁. 𝖬𝖺𝗄𝖾𝗌 𝗌𝖾𝗇𝗌𝖾. 𝖧𝖾'𝗌 𝗍𝗁𝖾 𝗅𝖺𝗋𝗀𝖾𝗋 𝗍𝗁𝖺𝗇 𝗅𝗂𝖿𝖾 𝖥𝖾𝗋𝗋𝗂𝗌, 𝗋𝗂𝗀𝗁𝗍? 𝖧𝖾'𝗌 𝗌𝗈 𝖼𝗈𝗈𝗅 𝖺𝗇𝖽 𝖺𝗐𝖾𝗌𝗈𝗆𝖾 𝖺𝗇𝖽, 𝖺𝗇𝖽-

𝖨𝖿 𝗁𝖾'𝗌 𝗌𝗈 𝖼𝗈𝗈𝗅, 𝗌𝗈 𝖺𝗐𝖾𝗌𝗈𝗆𝖾, 𝗌𝗈 𝘭𝘢𝘳𝘨𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘯 𝘭𝘪𝘧𝘦, 𝗍𝗁𝖾𝗇 𝗐𝗁𝗒 𝖽𝗈𝖾𝗌𝗇'𝗍 𝖢𝖺𝗆𝖾𝗋𝗈𝗇 𝗐𝖺𝗇𝗍 𝗁𝗂𝗆?


End file.
